


Ugly Christmas Sweaters

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Joyce gives Eleven a christmas sweater.





	Ugly Christmas Sweaters

The last time Joyce attempted knitting it had been an attempt to make a baby blanket when she was still pregnant with Will and the thing ended up being more holes and missed stitches than blanket. 

El-- Jane opens the wrapping so carefully and her eyes go wide and surprised at Joyce's attempt of an (off white) snowman.

But before Joyce can tell her that she can just shove it in the closet because everyone knows that Christmas sweaters go there, Jane is pulling it down hard and fast and-- it's both too big over the shoulders but too short over the wrists (or maybe she's already growing up? Children do so so, so fast...) and then Jane is moving forward to hug her tight and fast, thanking her for her gift.


End file.
